Sora and Rudolph's Shiny New Year
Sora and Rudolph's Shiny New Years is New Year's Special of Sora's Adventure Film Created by TheAngryPepe. It Appears on Google Drive in 7-7-16. Plot The story begins precisely where Pooh's Adventures of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer left off, following Santa Claus return from his trip around the world. As he begins to settle in, he receives a letter from his old friend Father Time who writes that he is in serious trouble -Happy the baby new year has gone missing, and if he is not found, the new year cannot begin and the old one will continue on forever. Santa summons Rudolph, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Olie, Ally, Austin and Others since they are the only one who can make it through the thick fog and across the sands of time. Sent to assist Rudolph, Sora, Goofy and Others in this journey are two agents of Father Time- General Ticker, a military clock and the Great Quarter Past Five, a Camal with a large timepiece in his hump. On the trek across the desert, they escape the dastardly clutches of Aeon the Terrible, a giant vulture who hovers overhead, also looking for Happy. Rudolph's companions explain to him that Aeon can only live until he is one eon old, after which he will apparently turn into ice and snow. Therefore, Aeon plans to prevent Happy from being passed on the crown of time, thus extending his own lifespan. Upon their arrival at Father Time's castle, located beneath a large, bright star in the sky, Rudolph, Sora, Donald, Ally and the Others is given details about the passage of time, and just how crucial it is that they find Happy. Father Time explains that Happy took off when no one, not even his nurse Nanny Nine O Clock could look at his oversized ears without laughing. His feelings hurt, Happy set his sights on the Archipelago of Last Years: a group of islands, each of which is home to the individual who once represented years passed. As They sets out to find Happy, they are greeted a large whale named Big Ben who surfaces just as Aeon is about to attack the ocean-bound reindeer. With his new bodyguards, Rudolph, Sora, Goofy, Ally and Other Members of Sora's Adventure Team makes his first stop on an island belonging to one of the oldest years in the archipelago - One Million B.C. a caveman whose island is anachronistically inhabited with friendly dinosaurs. Nicknamed O.M. for short, the flighty cave dweller tells Rudolph and the Others that Happy had been there not long ago. Unfortunately, the same misfortune occurred as before with his ears, and the laughter of the prehistoric creatures scared him off to another island. O.M. accompanies Rudolph (Including Sora and His Friends) for two days as they have no luck finding Happy in the islands of 1893, 1492, or 1965. The next island they visit serves as home to 1023, a knight of shining armor with an overgrown beard that hangs out of his helmet. Instilled with a sense of duty, 1023 joins Rudolph, Sora. Goofy and the Others on their quest as they seek out Happy. On their journey, they ask Every Storybook Characters about Happy's whereabouts. Meanwhile, Happy happens upon a house in the woods. Hungry from his travels, he samples the porridge left behind by the home's residents, The Three Bears - Papa Bear, Mama Bear and Baby Bear. After finding a bowl that was just right, and breaking the smallest of the three chairs, he falls asleep in Baby Bear's bed, which is where the bear family finds him upon their return. Baby Bear, identifying with Happy, befriends him until he also laughs at his birth defect, all the while pleading for his new friend to return as he crawls away into the forest. When Rudolph, 1023, and O.M. Including Sora and His Team spot Happy being flown away by Aeon, they rush to Big Ben and chase the vulture down in pursuit. Big Ben is able to knock Happy free from Aeon's grasp with a spray of water from his blowhole, but a gust of wind carries him far off course and out of reach again. The air currents carry Happy to 1776, a kindly older man resembling Ben Franklin, who is out flying a kite just before the holiday festivities. On this island however, they're not celebrating the new year, but the Fourth of July, complete with a parade and a drum and fife corps. However, when the villagers once again drive Happy away by laughing at his ears, Rudolph and the Others just misses his chance to catch up with him, but 1776 vows to help track Happy down. Back in the clutches of Aeon, Happy is brought to the Island of No Name, a mountain of snow and ice where the evil bird is holding him captive. Rudolph and the others manage to catch up and try to climb the mountain. Unfortunately, Aeon is alerted to this infiltration and causes an avalanche that encases the heroes in All perfect snowballs, out of which only Rudolph and his shiny nose is able to break free (Including Sora, Goofy, Austin and Ally). Once at the top, while Aeon is sleeping, Rudolph shares his own misfit story with Happy and encourages him to overcome his disfigurement. Aeon wakes up and, upon seeing Happy's giant ears, plummets to the bottom of his perch, laughing for the first time in his life. Rudolph, Sora, Goofy and the Others realizes that Aeon is now cured forever, since he is presently so full of warmth and happiness that it would be impossible for him to turn to ice and snow. As the clock strikes twelve, Santa Claus arrives to deliver Happy to Father Time by the last strike, just in time for Father Time to place him at the beginning of the new year (which is designated "nineteen-wonderful"). After the celebration, everyone wishes the viewers a happy new year, with Rudolph adding, "And may it be a shiny one, too! Trivia This Story Take Place After Sora Meets Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. This Film Marks the First time of Roger Rabbit, Gizmo, Pappy and Pollie Meet Rudolph. (As This is the First time that Sora and Pals Met Big Ben the Whale) Jiminy Cricket, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Zazu, McKenzie Fox, Uncle Gizmo, Pappy Polie, Pollie Pi, Mickey Mouse, Roger Rabbit and Rapunzel Guest Star in the Film. This film mark PrinceJosh1992's last Kingdom Hearts/Rankin-Bass crossover to include the Disney XD Airing Print of A Goofy Movie, as the Next Project will be Having the DVD or Logoless Films in NTSC and PAL format and all of that user's future projects will be entirely Come from Kisscartoon in Both PAL and NTSC format. Links Part One (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7v8acvn7v_6WGFiZTNNSmx0XzQ/view) Part Two (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7v8acvn7v_6ZTJrNnU4NDUxNnM/view) Part Three (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7v8acvn7v_6WnJkbmtqTE9Pc0U/view) Part Four (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7v8acvn7v_6bTY1SThCZ1BNdDA/view) Category:Sora's adventures series Category:TheAngryPepe